Here is Gone
by Gabby
Summary: Summary: In 7th year Harry defeats Voldemort, but in the process was transported to another universe in order to make him suffer. The pairing in this is HP/SS Has a weird twist to it...
1. To what do we owe the pleasure?

A/N: This is Gabby (previously known as Just Another Person) I am taking a break from "A Twist of Fate", because I've lost all train of thought on that. This story is going to be totally different from it, and it has a plot that I will stick to. As in ATOF, I just wrote whatever I thought of (the cold, hard truth!! Ack, that's gone and has bit me back in the ass once or twice). Anyway. I hope you enjoy this because I spent forever on it! Please drop a review after reading it!! This is chapter one of maybe 20 or something. There's not an exact chapter limit thing. :-D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters!  
  
Summary: In 7th year Harry defeats Voldemort, but in the process was transported to another universe in order to make him suffer. The pairing in this is HP/SS Has a weird twist to it... Just read it please!  
----------------  
  
Chapter 1: To what do we owe the pleasure?  
  
----------------  
  
"Three years. In that short amount of time, you've never stopped making my life a living hell, have you? You kill my best friends, my godfather, and my fucking mentor for Merlin's sake! You couldn't stop at that could you? You had to kill him, well you've gotten your wish, father. I am like you know. I lonely, pathetic excuse -"  
  
The boy was cut off by a sudden curse that was thrown at him. His body shook in pain for a few seconds before it stopped all together. He held his self steady, ready to attack.  
  
The elder of the two looked down at the other in hidden shock. He knew the boy was strong, but to completely throw off the Cruico curse was impossible. But, he wouldn't let the boy know this, holding his wand high he hissed, "You will not talk to me like that. Join me or die, son."  
  
"Seeing as you killed everyone I have; I don't really have anything to live for! Well besides the shame of you being my father." The son paused and looked straight into his father's eyes; "In a way I'm glad that they never had the chance to find out."  
  
"Wouldn't that be horrible? What if they had found out, boy?" A smirk grew on the fathers face. "Why am I saying if, while I can make it happen? You could live in a world full of shame."  
  
"You can't, they are dead. All because of you!" The anger that he'd been fighting came out as he shouted, "Avada Keverda." He didn't need a wand for this; he had too much power flowing through him.  
  
But, the other wizard had already started the incantation of his spell. "Yatish oun demus la enverimate." A light started forming at the end of the snake-like wizards' wand.  
  
Strangely enough, they both ended their curses at same time. Instead of hitting each other, they passed in mid air.  
  
The son saw his father fall to his death before erupting in pain, like he was being torn form the inside out. He was vaguely aware of a green light that had engulfed him. Not the color green of the killing curse, that had been a bright green, this was almost black.  
  
Then the pain was stopped as the boy fainted; never knowing what was upon him when he opened his eyes.  
  
*  
  
"He seems perfectly fine, Lily." The calm reassuring voice of Albus Dumbledore spoke.  
  
The boy tried lifting his eyes, but they wouldn't budge. Then he came to his senses and recognized the voice. Albus Dumbledore? But, didn't he die? He was pretty sure he had seen him die. This wasn't right. What in the world was going on?  
  
"That's just the thing- I did a scan on him. You said he fell down the stairs? Well there are no scraps on him at all!" The quiet hushed whisper of the lady flooded his mind. "Well besides the scar- but I think it was there before he fell down the stairs."  
  
He knew that voice! In shock, his eyes flew open, and he flung himself into a sitting position looking at the two people in front of him. His brilliant jade eyes stared into a mirror pair of eyes. He knew those all too familiar eyes, the ones that had left him 16 years ago, Lily Potter. His stomach turned.  
  
His eyes quickly turned to the piercing azure ones. He knew those eyes. But how? Then it hit. A world where you could feel the shame! A different reality. Damn Voldemort!  
  
Loosing all sense of where he was, the boy said, "Mr. Dumbledore- sir? You wouldn't quite mind if I left would you, I think I am going to be ill." Not waiting for the reply, the boy ran to the bathroom and threw up, then came back to the room.  
  
"Are you alright, dear boy?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I don't think so. I guess I have to explain a few things- Where do I begin?" He murmured. He took his seat back on the bed.  
  
"The beginning is quite a fine place." Lily said her eyes smiling upon him; she pulled a few crimson locks out of her face.  
  
"I don't even really know where that is. But, um.. My name is - Oh that's not a good place either. Er- I am 17 years old, 7th year Gryfindor." He knew it wasn't much, but that was all he thought the two people in front of him could handle.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him, confused, "Why, I've never seen you in my life!"  
  
"Yea. That's were it gets complicated- Ever heard of the Amio Marvoilus spell? It's like switching you in a new place. In goes back to 110 B.C. It was banned in 109 B.C." The boy tried to explain.  
  
"Peculiar. It's used to switch people into different realities... Oh! You are from an alternative world? Who would place such a curse on you?" The ever so wise voice of Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Voldemort. He hates me- long story..." He trailed off. Then, he quickly changed the subject. "Um.. until I can go back, could I continue my classes? If- if it's not too much trouble, that is..." The teen didn't want to tell Albus the things he knew.  
  
"Ah, of course. You'll need to state your name though." Lily said, her eyes glittering much like Dumbledore's.  
  
"You're not going to like it. I mean, you just don't go and find a boy who's 17 and they turn out to be- I mean.. Uh... I- I think I am dead in this reality." It was hard to explain something that made no sense to these people.  
  
"Why ever so?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Because you don't recognize me. And I think Voldemort killed me here." He whispered, twisting a ring that was on his left hand.  
  
**Lily's POV**  
  
I stared at the boy- no he looked too old to be called a boy - the man as he played with the ring. Was he engaged? It seemed so. Even though he had said he was only 17, he looked like he was at least 22.  
  
I looked at his eyes, they were exactly like mine. Maybe he was related to me? Could it be Dudley? It could be possible; I haven't seen Dudley since he was born. And he could be dead here. Merlin knows I haven't seen or talked to my sister in 18 years.  
  
"That'd be impossible, dear boy. Voldemort has been dead for over 16 years. We found his corpse shortly after Harry-" Dumbledore looked at me, most likely to see if it was okay to say the name.  
  
I was only 18 when I had Harry, having got pregnant during 7th year. It was odd; because I was almost positive I used a charm to make sure that I wouldn't get pregnant when James and I had sex. But somehow it had happened. I was glad that James was such a good man and married me. I don't think I could have lived without him.  
  
Harry was a very quiet child. He seemed to know and understand everything. He would never laugh, and his smiles were only in his eyes. He seemed to always know something that we didn't. This sounds crazy, because he was only 1. And no 1 year old could know something a 19 year old didn't.  
  
It was only a short time, a year and 3 months, that we had Harry. When I had just gotten pregnant with Rose, he disappeared. He had been outside on minute and gone the next. We saw a flash of green light five minutes later. We found him dead, a lightning bolt branded into his skin. He was the last death before we found Voldemort's dead body.  
  
I gave a nod to say that it was okay for Dumbledore to continue talking.  
  
He smiled sadly and said, "After Harry Potter died."  
  
The stranger nodded. It was if he was expecting that, or maybe he already knew it. Perhaps little Harry died in his world too.  
  
**The Stranger's POV**  
  
I wasn't shocked; it seemed everything was always happening to me, even in this world.  
  
"Understandable. Is Voldemort gone for good?" The question had to be answered. I didn't want all those people to die again, and I know I am going to be here permanently, how would I get back?  
  
"No. He had no body but his spirit could join with a willing human." Dumbledore answered the question, gravely.  
  
I nodded. He had succeeded in what he hadn't in the other world, killing me. But he had turned into less then he was in my world, which isn't much. "He'll be in the Forest then, I presume. Is the Sorcerers Stone still around?"  
  
Lily looked confused at my statement, but I only glanced at her before turning to Albus.  
  
"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" Dumbledore said, I could see that he was surprised the question.  
  
He'd be going after it then. I silently cursed my father. I snorted, my father. No one knew but him and I, and it was I who found out.  
  
It all happened in the beginning of 6th year, when I took a wrong turn to the library and ended up facing a wall. Upon it was a list on of heirs to Slytherin, Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. There, much to my surprise, was my name at the very end of the list. As I was searching to find out why, I saw the names of James Potter, Lily Potter, and Tom Riddle all joined lines leading to mine. It didn't make any sense, but when I brought the issue to Voldemort when he tried to kill me at the end of the year, he went pale and told me what he thought. It would have been very touching, if he hadn't been trying to kill me.  
  
Apparently, James and Lily had been bonded. This made them more or less one person. So when Voldemort had raped Lily, impregnating her with me, I developed all 3 of their traits. Voldemort had thrown the memory charm at Lily, making her forget their encounter, as to why he didn't kill her afterwards, Voldemort didn't remember. Then later on, Voldemort forgot himself. He did mention that she looked familiar when he killed her. He threw the Cruico curse at me for what I said as a comment.  
  
So, we made an agreement not to tell anyone until we figured out what to do. But by that time, he had killed Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Lupin, half of Gryfindor, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and whoever else his spy's thought had been helping me. But he hadn't killed my fiancé, at least until the beginning of 7th year.  
  
That's when I snapped. My fiancé had been my confident, the only one to keep me calm through all that had happen. He had taught me dark magic, and helped me control my magic. He had proposed two weeks prior to when he died. I don't think Voldemort ever knew what he was doing when he killed him.  
  
I looked at Dumbledore, having forgot the question, I just simply shrugged. I hope that it was an answer to the question.  
  
"So, what is your name?" Dumbledore asked the one thing I was dreading.  
  
But before I could answer- Severus Snape came storming into the room, behind him was an unconscious levitated Neville Longbottom.  
  
*Severus' POV*  
  
Damn the infuriating boy! Even with Grangers help he managed to completely destroy the potion! Then he had the nerve to drink it! I pulled at me hair, why did I pick a job as a teacher again?  
  
"Severus? Is something wrong?" Albus was smiling, looking at Longbottom, who was turning a nice shade blue, "Is he alright?"  
  
I heard a gasp from my side. Lily had just seen the pitiful excuse for a boy. She rushed to Longbottom, placed him on the bed, and rushed off to get a potion for her cabinet, then returned.  
  
I would have admired her speed, but because she married that Potter brat, I refused to admire anything about her.  
  
I turned to Dumbledore, "I insist you take this careless boy out of my class! He continues to disrupt class everyday!" I complained. There just weren't enough points to take away for his inabilities to manage anything.  
  
"Don't you think you're being a bit ruff? He's just a boy, Severus." Lily smiled at me and poured a potion down Longbottom's throat, I sincerely hoped he choked.  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't and his blue skin slowly turned back to normal. My hopes that he would be too ill to go back to class were killed. I forced my sigh to stop from coming out me. Instead I yelled out, "He's 17! I don't think that counts as a boy!"  
  
"What potion were you making anyway?" Dumbledore asked. He always manages to change the subject.  
  
"The Sleeping Potion. Not hard at all, any 2nd year could do it." I growled.  
  
Someone laughed, it wasn't a laugh I've heard before. I turned around to face the person and froze.  
  
He had short black hair, and jade eyes that belonged to Lily. His skin was tanned and muscular. His face was well defined. While he was handsome, not idiot could deny that, his laugh seemed to mock me.  
  
"Who are you?" I answered, my voice was cold. I made sure there was something in it that said this isn't idle chit chat and you'll give me straight answers.  
  
But, apparently he missed that, "Neville doesn't mean to mess up. Plus, it's natural he'd screw that potion up. It's a Hilmaphat potion, but it contains Wormwood, so you have to stir clockwise. Even though Hilmaphats are stirred counterclockwise. I doubt even Hermione could have gotten that potion right."  
  
I glared at him, but he was right. I don't believe even I could have gotten that potion right on the first try in 7th year. But he ignored the question I had asked. "Who are you?"  
  
He hesitated, and then looked at Lily, then at Dumbledore, but his eyes landed on me and stayed that way.  
  
"You really want to know?" His voice was merely a whisper.  
  
I glared, "Why else would I ask?"  
  
It wasn't like he was some saint or a dead person; whatever he had to say couldn't be serious.  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter." It came out in a whisper, but I was sure everyone in the room heard it.  
  
Apparently someone wants to keep proving me wrong.  
  
~TBC  
  
Did you like it?? No? Yes? Maybe so? Please review and tell me what you think!! It helps with the self-confidence thing :-D  
  
Review, pretty please?!!  
  
~~Gabby 


	2. Unwanted Questions

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, and I probably never will.  
  
a/n: Hey!! I'm back with a new chapter!! Hope this is a satisfying chapter!! Thank you soooooooooo much for all of the reviews!!! They really have made my days so much brighter!!! :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Unwanted Questions ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Harry's POV**  
  
The room was quiet, and I couldn't stand it. Lily, Severus, and Albus were all just looking at me like I was a bloody freak. Though I suppose I was, but they didn't know that.  
  
Snape didn't say anything. Even if he was trying to cover it with an expressionless face, I could still tell he was surprised. It was all in his facial expression. His eyebrows were raised slightly higher then usual, and his mouth didn't have as much of a sneer that it usually has. It suddenly struck me that in this world Snape might not be so different from mine.  
  
"Harry's dead!" Yes, my mother isn't the brightest apple in tree, was she? Haven't I explained that I was from a different reality, and dead here? I feared of what my dad in this world would be like. Would anyone ever pay attention to me?  
  
"Ah, explains the looks, Mr. Potter." Oh, okay so Dumbledore does. I felt like giving him a hug or something of appreciation. But, the other two people in the room stopped me from doing so.  
  
"I'm sorry- I never meant for this to happen." I muttered the words, so they were barely audible. It was the voice as when you where talking to yourself, and you didn't want anyone else to here. I'd rather just run from the room and never look back, but I had no where to run or hide. Damn Voldemort.  
  
"Dear boy! It was Voldemort who cast the spell on you. No one deserves this! Your parents must be worried sick!" Dumbledore's eyes still twinkled. I cursed him to hell.  
  
Why did he always set up things like that? He doesn't ask, he just believes there's an unwanted answer to it. And, being Albus Dumbledore, he's correct. Now the only question was to answer him or not. Setting things straight seemed my idea. "It'd be pretty hard for them to be worried when they are dead. No offence but I'd rather not talk about it. Could I just go?"  
  
I saw the shock on all their faces, Snape's facial expressions still hadn't changed from the shock earlier, but all I wanted to do was get out of the room. It was late and I didn't want to explain these things.  
  
"I assure you, you can go. But, don't you want to be sorted first?" Dumbledore's ever-kind voice spoke, changing the subject. "Since you do want to join the classes..."  
  
I shook my head. I didn't want the sorting hat inside my head tonight. I felt too defenseless. Something I had always been taught not to be. It scared me, and all I wanted to do was run. I didn't care where- just anywhere. But I kept my posture. "I can be sorted tomorrow morning, in the Great Hall. I'd rather just sleep right now." .  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Of course, I fear this is harder on you then us. You can sleep in Severus chambers tonight. I'm-"  
  
"Hold on! What the bloody bugger is going on, Albus? Harry Potter is dead!" Snape shouted cutting off the Headmaster. His eye was twitching a little, and he was flexing his fingers. That wasn't a good sign.  
  
I looked at him and explained the best way I could, "I'm from an Alternative Universe. One where, Voldemort rose to power then was defeated and everything's a mess. He sent me here to bugger me over." My usual facial expression had disappeared as I talked through the sentence, replaced with a frown.  
  
"And you believe this Albus?" Snape yelled, "He could very bloody well be lying!" Oh yes, even in this world Snape hadn't stop being the untrusting man he was.  
  
"Ah, Severus. Leave the boy alone. I trust him, and until he damages that trust, I will believe him." And it was the trust that got him killed in my world. How strange. "Just let him stay for the night, and before you know it he'll be leaving."  
  
"Oh, so you want me to sleep in the same room with the Potter's son?" Snape glared, "I'd rather eat a dung beetle."  
  
I wasn't surprised by his outburst, some things never changed. I planned on telling him that, "Still holding that grudge from 6th year? I thought it was explained that it was Sirius' fault?" Okay, so Sirius and Severus had only come to peace in the 6th year, and only because they were forced to.  
  
He glared at me, "I don't know what that liar of a father told you, Potter, but he was in it as much as Black. It seems you're as blunt as your father, can't even tell a lie when it's told to you."  
  
I glared back, "My father didn't tell me that, Snape, Dumbledore did. And unless you're calling the headmaster a liar-" Which he is, but only when it's necessary - "Then shut your trap."  
  
I heard Albus' and Lily's gasp. But I didn't care. I hadn't been yelled at by Snape in years, and now all I can seem to do is argue. He, in this world at least, still assumed I was just like my father- which ever one it didn't matter.  
  
"What did you say, boy?" Snape voice was in a deadly whisper, but I didn't care. I think I might have forgotten that Snape kept trying to get me expelled first through fifth year. Then he had attempted to kill me.  
  
"I said unless you're calling the headmaster a liar, shut your mouth. Don't talk about things you don't understand. If you just thought of how stupid your grudge is then you probably would laugh- but you're too immature to see that. For a spy of Albus', you sure aren't smart." Did I just say that? Snape really brings out the worst in me. I don't understand it at all. I was perfectly okay with Dumbledore and Lily.  
  
His eyes flashed, "How do you know about that?"  
  
"I'm not my father, Snape. You may be a greasy bastard-" Whoa. That was something I hadn't said in years- "But you're not like the other death eaters. You've saved my life too much for that."  
  
Snape didn't answer, but he did give me a final glare. "Albus I'll see you in the morning. I promise not to kill the boy. Tonight, at least."  
  
"Thank you, Severus." Lily, my mum from a different world, said smiling. "I'll take him off your hands tomorrow. I'll talk to James tonight."  
  
"Good Night, Albus, Lily." Snape said, completely ignoring the fact that I was in the same room as him.  
  
Severus walked out the door, and I followed. His pace was in long strides, but I never trailed far behind. I had to work with him in 5th year, and I had learned well.  
  
"Don't touch anything in my room, Potter. Or else I will kill you, despite what I told Mrs. Potter." Snape said, turning another corner, his black robes billowing behind him.  
  
As if I was trained to do it, I immediately said, "Harry."  
  
"What?" Snape asked stopping and turning to face me. His facial expression annoyed and tired. I didn't blame him for that.  
  
"My name is Harry. I hate it when people call me Potter." I answered, walking in front of Snape, I knew my way there. It only took a few seconds for Snape to start following me. I never got to hear Severus reply.  
  
I think it was annoying Snape when I was always ahead of him. And he started walking faster, trying to get in front of me. I, of course, allowed him too. I knew too well not to mess with Snape. It was his territory and I was only occupying it for the night.  
  
He whispered his password to the portrait of the serpent. I knew he would change the password in the morning, just in case. It wasn't like I would invade his private chambers, though. I had done that before, and all I got out of it was a mouth full of an angry Severus Snape.  
  
As I entered the room I saw Snape looking at me, and I knew he was going to question me. I hated this because he was the few people I had to give straight answers too. I never knew why it was like that, but somewhere along the 5th year I had gained respect from him, and when ever he asked me a question, I could never seem to stride from the truth.  
  
And, judging by that look on his face, the questions weren't going to be something you could joke about.  
  
**Snape's POV**  
  
I glared at the young man before me, "First things first, Potter. You're sleeping on the couch. Don't touch anything, and leave immediately after you wake."  
  
I watched as Potter nodded and replied, "Of course."  
  
The boy was very submissive. I wondered why, as I was expecting the Potter stubbornness. Something along the lines 'Couches aren't good enough for Potters.' Apparently the stubbornness skipped a generation. Or else maybe he was up to something. "Why did Voldemort place that curse on you?"  
  
The boy seemed to be fighting himself inwardly, it was all in his eyes that stared at me, but in the end he answered, "He hates me."  
  
I glared; did he think I was some idiot, like that bloody Longbottom? "Voldemort hates everybody, boy. Give me another reason. Voldemort wouldn't waste all his energy on some petty hate."  
  
Potter bit his lip, the corner of his mouth turning upward into a smile. He seemed on the verge of saying something smart. But his smile died down and he answered, "He hates me for many reasons. Name anything about me and he'll hate it. The main reason is my parentage or the fact that, even though he's tried 8 times before, he can't kill me."  
  
My eyebrows rose in shock, "Eight- Eight times?" No one had ever managed to survive Voldemort once- save his deatheaters, but that was only if he wasn't planning to kill them.  
  
"You're stuttering." Oh, as if I hadn't known. Damn the boy to hell, anyway.  
  
I glared at the boy, "I advise you not to get me mad. I am not a deatheater for nothing, boy." That should put him in his place.  
  
The keyword in that sentence: should. But, it didn't. The boy felt a need to have a smart mouth. Damn him.  
  
"You're an ex-deatheater. How I know this? I worked with you in 5th year. Plenty of opportunities to kill me. Well, you nearly came close once." The boy smiled when he said that, "But you didn't, well actually you have me at deaths door." The boy laughed when he said that. I saw nothing funny about me trying to kill him. "Anyway, from what I hear deatheaters have to actually enjoy their jobs." He brushed his messy hair back.  
  
I glared, and then I noticed two things I hadn't before, an engagement ring and a scar on his forehead. "How did you get that scar, boy?"  
  
Potter looked at me confused, and then realization hit his eyes. His hand flew to his scar, and then it dropped. The boy looked at the ground, and shifted his wait onto his other foot. "I had it ever since my parents died."  
  
This was one subject he seems not to want to touch. Perfect. "I said how, boy. Not when. Answer me, now." I said glaring; it didn't help much because he was looking down at the ground. Dammit. Why wouldn't the insufferable boy look up?  
  
As if answering me, he looked up and starred me straight in the eye, "Lord Voldemort gave it to me after he killed Lily and James Potter, you better know them as my mother and my... my father..."  
  
Something about that sentence didn't seem right to me, why would he stumble over the words father like that, unless something happened to him in his own world. I didn't even bother telling him he still didn't answer how. And why the bloody bugger did everything he said some how lead back to Voldemort? I glared, "Why would Voldemort waste so much time on one person?"  
  
He bit his lip, but he still was keeping his eye contact with me, "You know that Lily's the Heir of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw right?"  
  
Knew? Of course I knew. Didn't everybody? Everyone thought she was a muggle when she came to Hogwarts, and to our surprise she was an Heir of two houses. Not the two very good houses, mind you, but two houses.  
  
Somewhere along the third year, she stumbled along the wall and found her name connected to the Heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Later on she asked Dumbledore about it. Apparently, he had been keeping a very large secret to himself. Not that it's anything new, the old geezer was secretive.  
  
Lily was adopted into the Evan family to keep her safe after her real mother and father died by the hands of Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort. By the end of the day, everyone in Hogwarts knew. Pity secrets can't be kept around here; I would have liked it much better.  
  
I nodded "And Potter, your father, is the Heir of Gryfindor."  
  
He smiled. "So naturally he wanted to kill me because I was the last Heir of those three houses. So he killed my parents, tried to kill me, but it backfired. He was thrown from his body, and I got a scar. Ever since then he wanted to bring me down. Lovely story, huh?"  
  
He was lying through his teeth. Sure Voldemort would want to kill the heirs. That made since. But, no one survives Voldemort. He would even have Mercy for a baby!  
  
Then to make it worse- the Potter boy sat down on my chair- my chair. Not the guest chair, mine. I felt the need to kill him right then and there. Damn me and my promise to Lily. I stared angrily at the boy before me, I knew I must look as scary as hell.  
  
My eyes penetrated him, if he was telling a lie he must have a back up story, "How old were you when all of this happened?"  
  
He bit his lip again, if he didn't quit he'll start drawling blood. "One and something months. It was on all Hallows Eve though." His gaze never left mine; no one had ever held my gaze this long when I was glaring, not even Albus. I made my eyes harder, more unbearable to look at.  
  
He had a back up story then; it seemed no matter what he'd have a lie to fill it with. I decided on a new means. "Potter, am I dead?"  
  
His eyes left mine and his eyes shut. Finally. He hugged his knees to his chest. The boy was getting his dirty feet on my favorite chair. I held hack to urge to yell at him- there were still answers to go. "Yes." he whispered. "Yes, you are."  
  
I was positive I hadn't died. By the way he looked at me before; I was still alive and yelling at Gryfindor's. Had Voldemort found out I was a spy? Why did the boy seem so affected by it, maybe in his world we were close? But no, I wouldn't be so foolish as to let a mere child to influence my heart and mind. Would I?  
  
While thoughts raced through my mind, I ordered some tea from the house elves, and seconds later it arrived. I held the cup and sipped it. The scalding water ran down my throat. Then, I recalled something he said earlier- "Why were you working with me in fifth year?"  
  
He blinked up at me. Then blushed a bright pink. "I had swallowed some Merman Poison. You need a potions master and the person poisoned both working on the antidote. So Albus suggested you. It took 72 hours to make it though."  
  
"How the bloody hell do you just swallow Merman Poison? That's the deadliest, hardest potion to find in all of Europe!" Was the boy stupid? The poison was neon green, and extremely thick. And it smelt horrible. And he just goes and swallows it? How the hell did the boy even manage to last that long with it in his blood stream? Scratch that- how did he survive so long with his stupidity?  
  
"Er-" He blushed brighter. "That's how you tried to kill me. We were in an argument- and you were about to curse me, and then I had said... something... rather inappropriate. Didn't float your boat too well, I was kind of being a hypocrite though. You, kind of, uh, flipped, and chugged the potion down my throat."  
  
"What the hell did you say to make me do something so striking? I don't go killing off students!" He was being a hypocrite? So whatever Potter had said to me, then he was one as well? I sensed something good coming on.  
  
He laughed, but his blush turned red. "I said that you... ah... this really isn't appropriate." He blushed harder. Any redder and he was sure to pass out.  
  
"Tell me, boy." I took a sip of my tea, this was about to get very interesting.  
  
"I called you a, uh,..." He muttered something under his breath, and looked down at his feet and wriggled his toes.  
  
"Pardon me? I couldn't hear you Potter. Speak up." I started to drink the last of my tea, knowing this was going to be something great. I didn't really care what he said to me- it's not like I hadn't heard what the students called me before. All I wanted to do was find out his nasty secret.  
  
"I called you a cocksucker, sir." My tea went out of my mouth, onto the awaiting boy.  
  
"A what?" I shouted. How dare the boy- the nerve of him! How the bloody hell did he know that about me? No student had ever called me that, and to say it to my face! I should- wait did that mean, that meant Potter was... gay?  
  
"It wasn't my fault! You called me Zambini's play thing! I don't even like Zambini! He came on to me, not the other way around!" The Potter boy said hurriedly.  
  
So, he was gay. It's a wonder what people would think if they knew that. Sure the mangled mutt is gay, but he's Potters best friend. What would Potter think if his eldest son was gay too? I smirked, "So Potter, this is what you were hiding from everyone? You're gay, huh?"  
  
The boy turned a deep shade of red.  
  
~TBC  
  
Don't you hate cliffhangers? ^__^ I know I do!! THANK YOU sooo much for all the reviews!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Keep up the reviews please!!!!!  
  
~Gabby 


	3. Meeting Old Friends

A/n: THANK YOU SOO MUCH to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best!! Please keep reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I'm really glad, because if I did I doubt I could ever finish the books. I'm so freggin lazy.  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting old friends  
  
Being out before 5:00 in the morning wasn't something Harry enjoyed, but it was the only way he could get out of the dungeons alive. Snape woke up at 5 each morning. Although he was tempted to disorder Snape's books before he left, he didn't think it was very wise.  
  
Snape's and his little "chat" had ended with Snape telling him to get out before he woke up. Harry was smart enough not to question that, and fell asleep on the couch. While sleeping, he missed Snape draping him with a blanket. Apparently the bastard wasn't so mean after all.  
  
At 4:30, Harry woke up from his short hours of sleep. It was an extremely difficult task, as he hand no alarm clock, and he was so lethargic at the time he had fell asleep, he had completely forgotten about his magic ability. But if living with the Dursley's taught him one thing, it was how to wake up after a few hours of sleep.  
  
Once Harry had awakened he took a well deserved shower. He didn't take too long, fearing he'd still be there when Snape woke up. Using a few cleaning spell, Harry left Snape's Chambers with no sign of being there.  
  
Harry strolled around the castle, the place looked livelier then it did in Harry's world. Harry's face darkened when he realized why. He wouldn't let anything happen in this world. The sooner he left the better. Harry knew being in this world would only hurt these people. Too bad he couldn't leave.  
  
He took a turn into the Great Hall. The place was quiet, not a single thing moved. It reminded him of his world. With all of the familiars taken during the war, no one had much will power left. Everything seemed dead.  
  
He reached the table, unaware of his actions, to where he, Ron, and Hermione use to sit. His heart gave a painful tug. He turned his gaze to his lover's usual seat. His hands started to shake, but he stopped them. It wouldn't do to have an emotional breakdown.  
  
Looking at the tables, he noticed that the food hadn't arrived yet, but the goblets were all full. Harry took this as odd; the house elves always served breakfast as one big thing, not in little parts. Although he knew he shouldn't, he took a sip of the pumpkin juice. His mind started to slow down, and his thought process stopped working. He immediately knew Dumbledore was behind this.  
  
It was a couple hours later he realized he fell asleep.  
  
Leave it to Dumbledore to put a sleeping potion into the drinks.  
  
"Hey, mate? You okay?"  
  
He was being shook awake by a familiar voice, but that didn't stop him from pointing his wand at the by passers throat.  
  
The boy's eyes went wide, and he stood frozen.  
  
Harry lowered his wand, the face fully recognizable. He fought the wild desire to call out the young mans name, only to prove it wasn't some dream. He didn't notice as his wand fell to the floor.  
  
"Hey? Are you alright? Mind that if I knew you'd try to bloody kill me, I'd have left you alone."  
  
Harry nodded. "Sorry, I'm not use to people waking me up. I'm Harry."  
  
The boy laughed, "Ron Weasley. If you call me Ronald, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. It's odd, but you look familiar. Funny thing is I've never seen you around."  
  
"I get that a lot." Harry lied. They didn't assume he looked like anyone in his world, they all bloody well knew. He hated not being able to walk down a street without people pointing and gasping.  
  
"That's it! You look like James! Er- Professor Potter. Amazing, if he hadn't been so old I'd assume you were his twin, well except for the eyes."  
  
"Why not his son?" Harry asked, casually taking a roll.  
  
"Everyone knows he only has 2 sons. And Rose is the oldest, she's a girl. Not that you can tell. She's too much like Sirius." Then he turned to his book bag. He took out a feathered quill, golden tip. Apparently Ron wasn't so bad off in this world.  
  
"What are you doing with that parchment?" Harry asked looking at the half finished essay.  
  
"Essay for bloody Potions. How the bugger Living Drought is useful: Its' side effects, how it works. You know anything about the Living Drought?"  
  
Harry nodded. So, for the next 45 minutes Harry educated Ron. Well, Harry spoke, and Ron copied down whatever he said. By the time they were finished people were filling in.  
  
"Where did you learn all that? Herms had to look in a book for her answers!" Ron said amazed.  
  
But Harry wasn't listening, he was watching as the dark robed beauty entered the robe. His robes swiveled around him. Confidence shone in every step. His slick hair swept past his shoulders. His eyes alert and shinning. The figure screamed perfect.  
  
Too bad: Harry new better. The figure in front of him had given him everything he wanted, and then, he had taken it away. He fought back a glare that was urging to come up.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy! Over here!"  
  
Harry's attention turned to a Ron, who was the one calling him. This seemed odd. In his world, Ron would have given anything to show Malfoy up. Perhaps give the pale boy a few kicks in the arse while he was at it.  
  
Draco's eyes lightened and a smiled passed on his lips. "Oiy, Weasel, who's your cute friend?"  
  
Draco took a seat next to Harry, grinning at the boy.  
  
"This?" Ron pointed to Harry. "Harry. But I don't think you're his type, right Har?"  
  
'Har'? Were they even on a first name basis? Harry found himself saying, "Oh, I don't know. He's pretty... cute." He found himself thinking: A cute jackass.  
  
Malfoy gave him a look, a slight mock glare, "Pretty cute? You're kidding yourself. I'm dead sexy."  
  
Harry raised an eye brow, "Are you confident?"  
  
Ron put his essay away, "Not this again."  
  
Draco put a hand on Harry's knee and gave it a slight squeeze. "I'm always confident." He gave Harry a suggestive wink, to which Harry glared at. "By the way, I'm Draco Malfoy.".  
  
Harry pulled Malfoy's hand off his knee; proceeding to drop it, making it hit the table. "Harry."  
  
"Oh, rough one, huh? It's just better that way. I hate when people throw themselves at me. Disgusting. I'm glad you're not like that." Draco gave a flirtatious grin.  
  
"Hey! Knock it off Draco! You're scaring him." Ron said reaching over Harry and hitting Draco. He turned toward Harry, "He's a total slut. Sleeps with everyone."  
  
Harry's eyes shot downward for a second, and then they look back at Ron.  
  
"Hey, I haven't sleep with you have I? So, I'm not a total slut." Malfoy ranted.  
  
"Close enough, you even managed to bed 'Mione."  
  
Harry's eyes darkened.  
  
"We were both drunk. I think that was the last time she touched the stuff. But we all know it wasn't the alcohol. It was my charming personality. My perfect hair. My well toned body-"  
  
Ron laughed beside him, cutting the vain boy off. He looked at Harry. Glancing at him, he noticed something and turned back to Malfoy with a smirk on his face, "Please, save the speech for someone else, Malfoy. I don't want to here it again. And I'm pretty sure Harry doesn't want to either. Look, he's even engaged. Or is the ring for decoration?" Ron took Harry's hand, examining it.  
  
At first glance you would think it only but a gold and silver band, with swirling green gems and a bit of red on the top. On closer examination, however, the ring was anything but simple. Two silver snakes had embedded its way around the golden band. Upon the snakes were small diamonds, shaping its scales. Around the snakes' body, green emeralds were placed, making the snakes stand out greater. The snakes' eyes were ruby jewels, the most noticeable thing of the ring. On the top of the ring stood a tiny lions head, the two snakes' heads stood beside it.  
  
"It's an engagement ring."  
  
Malfoy glanced at it, "Holy shit. That thing must have cost a bloody fortune." He took a better look at it, "How the bloody hell did the makers do this?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "My fiancé never told me how... It wasn't something we discussed." That wasn't the truth. It was the meaning behind the ring they didn't discus. The two snakes represented Harry's past, present, and future. The lion stood for, as his fiancé called it, the "bloody-Gryfindor- that-won't-allow-you-to-walk-away" spirit in him. Together, the meaning said so much more. It took part in all the things that made them who they were.  
  
"When you go home, you should ask them." Ron said.  
  
Harry turned his head. He knew he wasn't going home. He would probably fight his father here, too. But this time, he wouldn't let so many people die.  
  
"Well, that blows. How come all the sexy ones are taken? It's not bloody fair." Malfoy looked at Harry's ring. "It is gorgeous though."  
  
An awkward silence filled the area.  
  
Harry wasn't going to start a conversation. But there was a question he wanted to know. Why was Malfoy sitting over here? It wasn't common for other houses to sit with each other, at least as far as Harry knew.  
  
It didn't help that Malfoy was wearing just plain black robes, without the house badge on it.  
  
Beside him, Ron straightened and shut up. Harry turned to find out why. Albus Dumbledore, and all his glory, was walking toward him.  
  
"Hello sir. Is this about the sorting?" Harry asked, ignoring Draco as he scrambled off the Gryfindor table.  
  
"Yes. We are going to do it now. I would just put you in Gryfindor, but by school rules, I have to have you sorted." Dumbledore said, eyes forever twinkling. He walked away.  
  
Harry stood up, following the headmaster. He didn't bother to say Dumbledore made the school rules. As he walked, he felt everyone's eyes turn on him.  
  
"Everyone, may I have your attention?" The few students, who hadn't turned their heads to stare, now did. "Thank you! We have a transfer student, Harry Potter. Harry is from an alternative universe. He will be staying here until we find a way home for him. Let us make his trip most enjoyable!"  
  
Harry took the place on the stool. And before he knew it he heard the sorting hat's voice.  
  
You're different. From another world, it appears. Voldemort's son, eh?. You're so trustworthy, smart, and noble. There's a dark side to you too. A side few have seen. The decision is hard; you fit the entire houses well.  
  
Harry bit his lip. He wouldn't interfere this time.  
  
So quiet, you hide many secrets. Ah, I know. This is perfect... SLYTHERIN!  
  
Harry didn't look at the faces of everyone as he sat down at the Slytherin table. This was how it was suppose to be, huh?  
  
He glanced around the table and noticed Malfoy was looking at him oddly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy.  
  
So the beautiful bastard was in Slytherin. Figures.  
  
*Snapes POV*  
  
I was surprised to find the boy out before I woke, with no sign of him ever being there. Everything in my room was in perfect order. I wondered if it might be some bizarre dream of mine.  
  
But there he was, in the Great Hall. His eyes looking completely drained. I wondered if he even went to sleep. But, I know he did, he had hit the pillows before I had a chance to give him some blankets.  
  
I noticed he didn't seem to like Malfoy very well. It hit me as a bit more than curious. Potter's and Malfoy's were so close that they were practically family.  
  
I saw Dumbledore bring Potter towards the hat. I silently toasted the new addition to the Gryfindor house. Another Potter for Minerva to deal with.  
  
It came to a shock when the hat shouted Slytherin. Bloody hell, the whole buggering school was shocked. What was a Potter doing in Slytherin?  
  
He's twisting that ring again. I wonder who bought him that. His fiancé has still remained unnamed. When he reached the table, I notice he takes off the ring with a defeated sigh. I watch as he leaves the table, totally distracted. He even left that ring behind. What is the boy thinking about?  
  
This man is a mystery. One I expect to solve. I know everything about my students, and Potter is no exception.  
  
*Malfoy's POV*  
  
I can't catch Harry's attention.  
  
That boy is simply gorgeous. His raven hair tangled makes me want to run my hands through it. His body is well defined, and he is sporting a nice tan. After a few close inspections, I notice he even has a scar on his forehead. I wonder what fool hearted thing he did to earn that.  
  
One major flaw though, he seems to dislike me, a lot. Or, maybe he's just jealous of my perfection. I smile. There's not a single flaw on me.  
  
"So Harry, who is the-" I begin, as casual conversation, for the fifth time today.  
  
But, to my utter confusion, he gets up from the table and leaves.  
  
I feel like I've been dumped. No one walks away from a chance of me speaking to them. How many times do you have perfection making idle chit- chat?  
  
I watch him leave, I'm tempted to follow him, but something catches my eyes. He left his ring on the table.  
  
I take the ring, making sure no one at the table notices my moves. I look at it. It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I pocket it; if Harry wanted it back he had to talk to me.  
  
I smirk, there is a reason I was put in Slytherin.  
  
Wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't notice Snape come up to me until after he put a hand on my shoulder. I jump from the shock.  
  
He smirks. "Malfoy, shouldn't you be in Slytherin robes? Not much of an example for the first years. Don't make me regret my decision on putting you as Head Boy."  
  
I nod.  
  
Before I turn to leave, he grabs my shoulder. He drops his arms to his side. Leaning in close, he whispers, "Watch Potter for me. Tell me if you find anything off about him. There is a reason he was put into Slytherin. I want you to find it out." He leans away and straightens up his robes.  
  
I smile, "Of course, Professor."  
  
*Harry POV*  
  
I feel especially empty. I'm curious as to why. I rub my ring finger, only to notice something is missing. My ring.  
  
I realize I have left it at the Great Hall. I wonder why I would do such a stupid thing, and I realize it's apart of my blood. I pray no one has tried to destroy it, I don't want to be responsible for another death.  
  
I turn to make it on my way back but a voice stops me. I hadn't ever heard the foot steps.  
  
"Potter."  
  
I turn to see McGonagall, "Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"Come to Dumbledore's office immediately. I want to discus something we found: a certain wand."  
  
I pale. I dropped my wand while talking to Ron. That's two stupid things I've done today, and yet, the day is still young.  
  
Then I pause to think. I wonder what wand she means: Voldemort's or mine? Whichever I know I'm in trouble, as I've just realize what the last spell I used was.  
  
*Severus POV*  
  
"Dumbledore's Office." I throw the powder into the fire and before I know it am in his office. There's a certain skill I learned years ago, which enabled me to master the landing. Unlike the other pathetic people, I have some grace.  
  
The Headmaster is already there holding a wand. This would be the first time I've ever seen him holding a wand. I wonder why he is using it now.  
  
"Ah, Severus, my boy, perfect timing, as usual. I was right about to call you up." As soon as he said those words I knew it had to be bad, and the information I was about to give him wasn't going to help that problem.  
  
"Albus, I believe you should have a look at this." I set the ring down on the table, it is not glowing silver. "It's Potter's ring."  
  
Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth, "Dear Severus, you haven't resorted to stealing have you? There's a fine better way to get something you want. Lemon Drop?"  
  
I glare at the Headmaster. He's sometimes the biggest fool I've ever met. "There's dark magic all around this object. No seventh year should even know how to do these spells!"  
  
The Headmaster took the ring, and his eyes lost the twinkle. "For shame, Severus. This Harry Potter is not who we thought he was. Take a look at the last spell use on his wand."  
  
I take the wand and mumble a spell. I somehow expect the spell to be turning lemon drops into those jelly beans he dislikes so much. What the spell came up to be, surprised me as nothing had ever done. The boy had used the killing curse, but the spell used right after that one was what shocked me the most. The affect of the curse had clearly been made; the boy had taken someone soul.  
  
*  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	4. Gryfindor Stupidity at its Best, Hello M...

A/N: Don't worry about the story not being continued, it will continue!! There was just a bit of author's block mixed in with me hating everything I wrote for- well roughly half a year. That and I moved so I didn't have a computer… o.o;   
  
THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!!! :) YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! KEEP REVIEWING, PLEASE!!!!!   
  
Oh! And just for you guys, Harry's fiancé will be revealed!! :) Originally when I wrote this, I thought I would hold it out a bit longer, but I thought since you guys had to wait forever for the last chapter, and FF.net is being stupid... Well, you deserved something!! Luckily, it doesn't mess with my plot, so it's all good.   
  
Other unanswered questions... Well, just read! :)   
  
Is this longer? :D I tried!!   
  
Pairing: HP/SS, as well as some random others that aren't very important. :P   
  
Spoilers: PS/SS (whenever I see that I *always* think, who the hell is PS?), CoS, PoA, GoF... Notice all the books but the first have the word "of" in it.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, J.K. Rowling does.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Chapter 4: Gryfindor Stupidity at Its Best, Hello Mum!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Harry glared at McGonagall's back. He didn't have time for this nonsense; he had to find his ring. The entrance of the Headmaster's office grew closer, and his chances of escaping slimmer.   
  
By the aching ting of the numbness in his hand he could tell someone had picked up the ring by now, hopefully a teacher, but he couldn't tell. Either way, if that ring was in anyway harmed, it would explode. Of course, when he had the ring, the spells were used to protect him; he wasn't supposed to take the thing off.   
  
After Severus had given him the ring, he told him only to take the ring off under three conditions: if Harry needed help, Severus died- which had been extremely common at that point in war-, or if- Merlin forbid- they broke up. As long as the ring was on Harry's hand Severus could tell where Harry was, and what he was feeling. The ring itself was just a ring, until Severus added spells into it. To the very finest milligram, it was filled with protection spells, as well as other useful additions. If taken into the wrong hands, anyone could easily rule the Wizarding world.   
  
They turned down the last hall, the office was at the end of the passage way. McGonagall quickened her pace, and as if he was spelled, Harry did so too. His legs were betraying his brain that was yelling at him to run away.   
  
The entrance was in front of them now, and McGonagall said the password. If he was to run, it was now or never. The gargoyle sprung alive and stepped aside, McGonagall beckoned Harry in before her, and he walked up the stairs. So it was never.   
  
******Draco Malfoy's POV******   
  
I smirked as I got my Defense against the Dark Arts book out of my trunk. I couldn't wait to see Harry.   
  
Of course, the rumor around the school was the Potter's were playing a prank, and they had gotten the Headmaster involved. Where the Potter's where though, that was the mystery. No one had seen them all morning, and class was starting soon. It figures they wouldn't even be around for their prank.   
  
Although, I think they should have spaced it out a bit longer, everyone was expecting something soon. Then, the Sorting Hat shouting Slytherin, which was a bit predictable. I suppose that some of first years bought the different world shit, the dark brother the Potter's never had. How cliché.   
  
They got one thing though; Harry did look a lot like James. A hell of a lot. If it wasn't for the eyes, he could very well be a younger version of him. Dumbledore must have put the glamour spell on him. I hope he's not just one of the students...   
  
But, no, he couldn't be. It didn't explain the ring. The ring. A smile started to spread across my face. I could only imagine what would have when I showed Harry his ring. He was probably looking for it right now. I, of course, would ask him about it. I could see the smile on Harry's lips. It's a wonder the new Slytherin didn't smile, I'm sure it would look lovely.   
  
I reach for the ring in my pocket; I blanch, and check my other pockets. Shit, I've lost the ring.   
  
******Severus Snape's POV*******   
  
We sit in silence. Time goes slowly, and I wish I could know what Albus is thinking. But, I doubt it is very much different from what I'm pondering.   
  
After a few more moments of silence, Albus turns to me, "Do you have any truth serum on you?"   
  
I open my robes and slip my hand to the belt, pulling out a vial of clear liquid. I keep it on me at all times; Albus knows this, the question was unneeded.   
  
I place the vial back in my robes, and the silence returns.   
  
The door opens, without a knock, and enters are the last people I expected to see at the moment- the Potters.   
  
I turn to the Headmaster, and for the first time in ages shock appears on his face. His eyes meet mine, and within moments the twinkle is back in place.   
  
He turns to the eldest idiot- Senior Potter, "I must be getting older than I thought. Forgive me, I forgot about the meeting I called. Have a seat." He waves his hand and five more chairs appear.   
  
Lily and Potter take the seats in front of the desk, while their three mongrel brats take the ones in the corner of the room. This leaves open three chairs, two in front of the headmaster's desk, the other one to the side of the desk. In the back of the room I can here the juniors chattering away in hushed voices.   
  
Lily speaks first, "I've informed James; do you wish me to tell the children?" She bites her lip, and twiddles around with her hair. The woman will act nothing but an 8 year old child unless provoked. Like the young Weasley girl, she too has a vicious temper.   
  
"No, Lily, he's on his way as we speak. I think it's time Harry answered some questions." He smiles and gets a small box out of his draw, "Lemon drops anyone? I need to empty this contents, carrying around two boxes wouldn't do any good, and running out would be such a bother!"   
  
Will the man ever be serious?   
  
Professor- ha, the only reason he had that job was because Albus was getting desperate- Potter sits patiently, nothing like the school boy he once was. Losing his first born child did wonders on him. No longer did he rush full heartily into things, everything now was thought out and planned. He was protective of his children; he had barely aloud his brats to hang around the Malfoy's.   
  
The only one thing between us that didn't change, well besides growing stronger, was our hatred. Only when we had to was each others presence recognized, much to my enjoyment. However, being professors at the same school meant seeing him was more than likely.   
  
Being able to see his first born all grown up must be killing him from the inside, which can only mean good things. I couldn't wait until he found out his precious dead son grew up to be a Slytherin, and that he is about to be expelled.   
  
The third child born- including the dead Potter boy- to react havoc on my soul spoke up, "Mum, Dad, Granddad?" The child, Joseph, bites his lip, "What are we doing here?"   
  
I wonder how it is possible none of them had been assorted into Hufflepuff. They are too shy to be the brave Gryfindor's, and too stupid to be the brilliant Ravenclaw's their parent's made them out to be.   
  
"It's Harry, honey."   
  
"Oh? Are we visiting his grave?" I see the adolescent has no respect for the dead, nor does the child have manners. She should have let Lily finish her sentence.   
  
The youngest brat, Matt, maybe Michael, sneers at me, "What is he doing here than. It's not like he's family."   
  
"A good question, what the bloody hell are you doing here, Greasy git?" I see the children get their manners from their no good excuse for a father.   
  
"Well, Professor Potter, a student of mine has been called to Albus' office. It is my duty to make sure my students don't get into trouble, I'm only here to help."   
  
"Help? In case you haven't noticed Snape, Slytherin's always start it. It's a wonder they don't know any better, must get it from their Head of House."   
  
Potter's mind is easily distracted; how he managed to be head boy I'll never know. But, there's no use playing spiteful games, "Grow up, Potter. You're children need a father figure in their life. Might want to start setting a better example, wouldn't want them wandering off and getting kill, too, do we?"   
  
His eyes flash and in an instant a wand is pressing against my chest. I have pushed him too far, but he has no chance in cursing me. I had dueled against some of the strongest wizards of my time; I'll be damned if I let James Potter show me up.   
  
"Give me one reason, just one, and I'll do it, Snape." He presses his wand further into my chest. His threats are empty, Lily wouldn't let him hurt me, but I've noticed she isn't talking much.   
  
I glare, and push him further, "My, my, Jamesy-boy, wouldn't want two deaths to be your fault, now. What would the Ministry think?" I reach for my wand, preparing for his attack.   
  
He say's his curse, and I easily deflect it. I pin him with my wand. He could back up, but he'd only reach the wall. Potter's eyes widen in fear.   
  
The door opens, and a shout takes both our wands away.   
  
"Please, Snape, don't kill my father before I get to meet him."   
  
*****Harry Potter's POV*****   
  
As I come up the stairs, I hear noise through the door. Snape's voice flows through my veins, and I shudder.   
  
The other voice is one I've only heard in nightmares.   
  
I walk through the door and see James inches away from Snapes' wand. I laugh, and say the disarming spell. "Please, Snape, don't kill my father before I get to meet him."   
  
I notice three students in the back of the room. One has long black hair. Her eyes are a deep shade of green, but no where near my color. The other two are only different in age, each have auburn hair and hazel eyes.   
  
"Harry?" I turn to my caller, James Potter. It shocks me how much I do look like him. Before I even have a chance to speak, James embraces me. "Merlin, I'm so sorry!" He ranted, and his hold on me got tighter.   
  
It had been forever since I had been held like a child. Mrs. Weasley had been the last parent figure in my life, and she hadn't lasted long in the war. I hadn't realized how much I miss being held. My arms slid around my father, and for once in my life, I have a parent.   
  
My thought's baffle me. I want this, I want my parents love. The mirror from first year comes back to my mind, and here is my happiness in front of me. I don't know what to do. I feel strangely childish.   
  
"Harry? Dad! What's going on?" The frantic voice of a child brings us out of the hug.   
  
The child is ignored; instead I hear James' voice say, "I thought it was all some sick joke, you know? But, here you are... How? How were you able to survive, but my Harry wasn't?"   
  
I don't know what to say. In some ways I feel I have failed him. He would never understand what I am, what happened to make me who I am.   
  
James steps away and takes a look at me, touching my hair, as if to feel that I am real. His finger reaches out to my scar, but I back away.   
  
He steps backs and nods. I'm not sure what he's thinking, but I know he's trying to understand.   
  
I turn to look at the other people in this room. I turn to Albus, "Headmaster?"   
  
He stares at me, and I am reminded he is human. He opens his mouth, but closes it quickly. He doesn't know what to say.   
  
My gaze wanders on the wand on the desk, I recognize it as mine. My eyes focus on something small and shiny; I immediately shout what first comes to my mind, "My ring!"   
  
I race across the room, heading toward the table. A fleeting thought of how they have gotten my wand runs through my mind, but my happiness covers it.   
  
Right before I reach the desk, a dark figure steps in my way. "I don't think so, Potter."   
  
I look into the deep black eyes that are glaring into mine. It was times like these I know why people hate him so much. I give him a brilliant smile,"Good, because my name's Harry."   
  
He looks shocked, and I take that moment to move.   
  
I reach to his side and snatch the ring. It sparkles in the light just a moment before the ring glows green. I slide in back on my finger. Everything is okay now.   
  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?" The girl fumes in anger, "I'm so sick of being ignored! Who the bloody bugger is that man? Why are we here? And for Merlin sakes! Harry is dead!"   
  
*****James' Potter POV*****   
  
I can hardly breath. Standing in this very room was my son, my first son.   
  
When I held him, it was almost like little Harry was back. In some twisted way he was. Right in front of me is the son I never had the chance to have. Unlike the rest of my family, his looks come more from my side than Lily's.   
  
The moment ends as we pull apart. It feels so unreal; I reach a hand out, just to touch him. He's still there. My eyes land on the scar, and I bring my hand up to touch it, but he backs away. I nod.   
  
The scar was the only thing similar connecting our pasts, or from what Lily had told me.   
  
He turns, and before I know it he's moving. He rushes past me, and somewhere I hear the yell of "My ring". I watch his encounter with Snape. His cheeky tone proves he took on some of my traits other than my looks. But, deep down I am wondering why he doesn't like to be called Potter. It is his rightful sir name.   
  
It wasn't until Rose shouted that I realized that my children were still in the room, most likely very confused.   
  
I look at the Headmaster, but he's looking at Harry- more specifically the ring.   
  
Snape snaps, "Give back the ring!"   
  
Harry puts it on, as if to show Snape who is boss. I silently cheer.   
  
"Potter, I am warning you." I could barely hear the deadly growl. His voice sent shivers down my spine, and I fear for Harry's life. I know what that bastard can do.   
  
"No, you don't understand! I'm not Harry Potter, not the one you think. If I give you this bloody ring, I don't know what would happen. Just let it go!" Harry backs up, covering his left hand with his right one.   
  
Snape backs up and nods. "You have some explaining to do. You mine as well now, save the trouble of repeating it later." A command. "Who gave you that ring?"   
  
Lily had mentioned something about a ring. She suspected he was engaged, but other than that she didn't know.   
  
"I don't think that really matters, the person is dead." Harry stops, turns to my children, waves at them, and smiles. "I'm Harry Potter. Yes, before you state anything, I did die. And, no, I'm not your brother. I got into a situation with Voldemort. Instead of killing me, he transported me here. I'm a walking lie. He figured he'd seen me here to confess everything." He turned toward Albus and Snape, "I won't, by the way. Try all you might, I'm not saying anything to the extent of my magic. Yes, the bloody ring is covered in dark spells. That's one of the first thing people notice about it. Yes, it is dangerous. And no, I have no intentions of taking over the Wizarding World, nor do I have any plans to join Voldemort. Just trust me, okay?" He turns back to the children, "I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you, but- You are a Potter, things are never simple."   
  
I'm shocked- to say the least. The boy has a lot on his chest, apparently. Lily had mentioned Voldemort somehow attacking him. What grudge could Riddle hold against a child though?   
  
"Just trust you? Potter, I wasn't born yesterday. And, unlike the Headmaster, I will not tolerate this. How can we believe you, when your wand says otherwise?"   
  
Harry looks at him for a second, than he nods. "Finally, something I can understand. I suppose you did the Prior Incantato spell? So you saw the ghost of the soul, right? Would it hurt to tell you that soul was Lucius'?" He paused, "And that he deserved it? I don't have his soul; his soul is walking around on a different plane without him. I stole his soul, but I didn't keep it."   
  
"Wait a bloody well minute!" Matt's voice rises above everyone else's. This isn't unusual. He is the youngest, and the loudest. He gets it from Sirius, of that I'm sure. Lily and I were never that loud, devilish maybe, but not loud. "This is stupid. I want to go back to class; you're not going to get me caught up in this prank. I'm not an Idiot!",   
  
"Prank?" Harry looked at me, than back to my kids, "Look, believe whatever you want to kid. All I know is this is giving me a headache." He sighs and turns to Snape, "Why don't you test me under some truth potion? Save us all some time?"   
  
+++++3rd Person+++++   
  
Harry stands there looking at Severus, "Why don't you test me under some truth potion? Save us all some time?"   
  
"Why not, Potter?" Severus reaches under his robes, "I think three drops should do it, don't you?"   
  
Harry nods and tilts his head back obediently.   
  
Snape shakes his head, and brings the young man to a chair,"You need to be sitting down, your muscles might spas, and your knees will go weak."   
  
It is in seconds the exchange had happened, and no one could stop it. The people in the room look at each other, back and forth, but their eyes land on Severus and Harry. This was Gryfindor stupidity at its best. In small steps, the six people gather around the two.   
  
Albus smiles, "I think two drops would do it, Severus."   
  
Without the Potters' approval, Severus uncorks the bottle, and puts two drops into Harry's open mouth.   
  
Harry's jaw slacks, and his eyes unfocused.   
  
No one dares to speak. Veritaserum was a tricky business, and only one person was aloud to ask questions. In this case the person was Severus Snape.   
  
"Can you hear me?" Severus asks, kneeling down so he is at eye level with Harry. Their faces only mere centimeters apart.   
  
"Yes." Harry replies immediately.   
  
Snape looks in his eyes, checking for any signs of the pupils diluting. "State your name."   
  
"Harry James Potter." His voice was soft with no emotion.   
  
Snape watches as his eyes get the tiniest bit bigger, "Who is your mother?"   
  
"Lily Ann Potter"   
  
"Who is your legal guardian?"   
  
"Vernon E. Dorsey."   
  
A puzzled shock ran over the small crowd. But Severus dismissed it.   
  
"How did you get here?"   
  
"In my world the war was drawing to an end. Either side could win, but Voldemort was in favor. Albus Dumbledore had been killed a few weeks prior to the final attack, and I had to do something before the Light side lost hope. Due to a prophecy, I am the only one who can kill the dark lord. So, we staged the attack. Time was going fast, everything was a blur. Each side was falling. I decided to end it as soon as possible.   
  
"I found Voldemort torturing Draco Malfoy, his father laughing beside him. Draco had betrayed Voldemort and became a spy. I cast a Jelly Legs spell, to distract them. By that time, Draco had gone insane. It angered me, and I shot a soul trapper spell on Lucius Malfoy, which ripped his soul from his body and trapped it in my wand. I then had bound his soul into another plane, so he could never get it back. It was than I started dueling Voldemort. He knew he couldn't kill me, because I am immune to the Killing curse. He told me that he wanted me to suffer. He told me I was a disgrace to the Wizarding World. He used an illegal curse that sent me here. There was a green light, and I woke up here." All of this was said in a monotone voice.   
  
"Why are you immune to Avada Kedavra?"   
  
"Voldemort cast it on me when I was one, the night he murdered my parents. It backfired, and hit him. He was ripped from his body and turned into a mere spirit. I was told by Albus Dumbledore it was my mum's protection that saved me, but I'm not sure."   
  
"Do you have any intentions to join the dark lord?"   
  
"No. He deserves to suffer a thousand deaths over." Harry muttered.   
  
"Have you ever thought about joining him?"   
  
"Only when he promised to bring Sirius back, but no spell can bring people back from the dead."   
  
The fellow witches and wizards in the room flinched at his harsh words.   
  
"Have you ever killed someone?"   
  
"Five people. Quirell in first year, he was after the Sorcerers Stone to give to Voldemort. Then Nott in 6th year. He was about to kill the Headmaster, and I was the only one alive who could stop him. Lestrange, MacNair, and last was Voldemort. You don't go through a war, being in it, without killing someone, sir. There were plenty of causality's, mostly young recruits, but I do not know how many or who they were."   
  
Severus nodded, and gave Harry the antidote. The young man swayed forward into Severus' arms, and he to prevent the boy from falling to side by wrapping his arms around the dead weight body.   
  
*   
  
The group moved to the front of the room, leaving Severus to take care of Harry.   
  
"He- He killed someone? Mum, he can't be our brother!" Rose, the oldest, shouted. "Harry's dead!"   
  
"Hush child." James' scolded. "Will Harry be punished?"   
  
"No." Albus smiled, "He didn't use any of those curses in our world, there's no point in punishing him for it. Wars are wars."   
  
"Wow, no wonder he looks so old! He must have gone through a lot. A war, Granddad? He's too young to fight!" Matt complained.   
  
Albus nodded in agreement. "Yes, I don't believe young Harry will be going back to his world."   
  
"Albus?" Lily looked at him.   
  
"He looks like he has had the weight of the world on his shoulders for too long. It isn't fair, he's only a child. I don't think he'll have any trouble fitting in, he is, after all, a Potter."   
  
"You think he plays Quidditch?" Matt asked Rose.   
  
"He better or he's buggered over." Rose said as her eye brows shrugged together. She glanced behind her, at Harry's drooping form. "He seems okay... I guess."   
  
"Ah! Speaking of Quidditch, I think he'd make an excellent player." Albus said with a twinkle of his eye.   
  
"But there aren't any open positions on the Gryfindor or Ravenclaw team. Only Slytherin, this year, sir." Rose stated.   
  
"Why, what house did you think he was in? He's only a true born Slytherin, dear."   
  
"What!" Rose shouted. "No way!"   
  
"But, Rose... Draco's in Slytherin..." Joseph spoke.   
  
Rose flipped her hair, "Draco's also a jack-"   
  
"Watch your language young lady! Don't make me take house points." James commanded. Suddenly his eyes widened, "Albus! I missed half of my first class!"   
  
The old man chuckled, "Yes, they are all in study hall with Hagrid, as long as Severus' students."   
  
"I thought you forgot we were coming?" Lily asked looking at Albus.   
  
"Ah, you forget Lily, walls have ears too."   
  
Lily smiled, "Yes, they also tell you you're related to-" She was cut off by a ragging Severus Snape.   
  
"Albus! Get this insufferable boy off me."   
  
****Severus Snape's POV****   
  
I wrapped my arms around the boy as he fell. Surprising, the boy nestled closer. I look behind me and I shoot a bewildered look at the Headmaster, but he was looking at the other people in the room, chatting in a mildly loud voice.   
  
I sigh.   
  
His hands gripped me tighter, and he all but straddles my lap. He mutters something inaudible by my ear, warm puffs of air sending pleasant chills down my spine. His head moves to the curve of my neck, his lips pressed against my cloak, slightly parted.   
  
His arms trail back, and for a fleeting moment I think he has awakened from his drugged mind. I am shocked by my disappointment in this, but I quickly forget about it when his hands press against my chest, from there his arms reach inside my cloak, getting lost in the darkness. They wrap once again against my torso. This time I catch what he is muttering, "Warmth."   
  
He slides of the chair and falls in my lap, legs straddling me. He lifts his face and rubs his cheek against mine, muttering contently.   
  
I look back; no one seems to notice this exchange. In fear of the others seeing me like this, I pull back. His arms wrap tightly against mine, and it's impossible to pull them off me.   
  
He mummers "no" into my ear, and snuggles closer, if that's possible.   
  
"Potter! Get off!" I pull back once again.   
  
He tightens his grip on me, and mummers softly.   
  
I try getting up, possibly dumping the boy off me. But, as I get up his body stays with mine, it's a lot lighter than it seems.   
  
I turn and glare at the Headmaster, "Albus! Get this insufferable boy off me." I say this with as much dignity as I can muster.   
  
The lot turns towards me, and it's the youngest boy who breaks the silence with a laugh. A bloody laugh.   
  
I send him a glare, "20 points from Gryfindor Potter, want to see what happens if you laugh again?"   
  
"Hey! That's not fair-"   
  
"I have a class to teach, Albus. Get this ruddy thing off me."   
  
"You are a wizard, aren't you Snape?" Senior Potter turns his wand on me, "Enervate."   
  
The boy wakes with a start, but his grip on me doesn't let go. His eyes look at mine, then down at our bodies. He blushes and let go.   
  
He steps back, "Ah, Headmaster? I need my books..."   
  
Albus eyes twinkle, "I'm sure your professors will let you borrow books." He turns, "I'm sorry for keeping you this long. Lemon drops anyone?"   
  
I leave, but I walk slowly, thinking why I missed Potter's warmth so much.  
  
*  
  
~Gabby  
  
A/N: Thank you, once again, for all of your reviews. And thanks for being so patient with me... thank you guys so much! I hope you liked this chapter!!   
  
Please drop a review!! Please...? :)  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
